This invention relates to a skin care product. More particularly, the present invention relates to aerosol mousse skin care products containing mineral oil.
Skin care products such as conditioners and moisturizers are generally available in the form of lotions and creams. Although many such lotions and creams are formulated to be non-greasy, practically all such products are perceived to be somewhat greasy to the touch. In recent years, some attempts have been made to provide such products in aerosol mousse formulations. Often, these have involved no more than making minor modifications of existing skin care lotion formulations and pressurizing them by the addition of propellants. Such lotion formulations traditionally contain relatively high amounts of surfactants, including metallic soap surfactants. Since most of these formulations are emulsions in the lotion format and provide some foam attributes, it is not unexpected that by adding a propellant they will foam when dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,973 discloses skin mousse formulations comprising a combination of at least three skin moisturizers, emollients and/or emulsifiers, namely an alkoxylated methyl glucose derivative, an alkoxylated lanolin derivative and acetylated lanolin alcohol as well as other optional ingredients and a hydrocarbon propellant. U.K. Patent Application No. 2 172 298 A discloses mild skin cleaning mousse formulations containing surfactants, moisturizers and water as well as a propellant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,390 and 4,567,038 disclose hair products that may be formulated as mousse products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,160 discloses aerosol shaving foam compositions which comprise soaps or non-soap anionic surfactants and fatty alcohols and may also contain up to 5% glycerin.
There are currently available in the marketplace various mineral oil products for skin care, conditioning and cleansing. These products normally are non-aqueous formulations containing mineral oil and a fragrance. These products condition and cleanse the skin and impart a smoother feel thereto but when first placed on the skin until rubbed in they are perceived by some consumers to be greasy. Such products are not currently commercially available in mousse formulations.